warnerbrosfandomcom-20200224-history
Stephen Hawking (The Big Bang Theory)
Dr. Stephen William Hawking, CH, CBE, FRS, FRSA, (born January 8, 1942, Oxford, England and died March 14, 2018, Cambridge, England) is a British theoretical physicist and one of the minor characters from the American sitcom The Big Bang Theory where he gives Sheldon and his friends some advice. He is played by himself. Background Personality Stephen Hawking is a very intelligent man with bright sense of talent, he is shown to be giving some advice to Sheldon, Leonard, Howard, and Raj whenever either of them are facing difficult issues. Hawking can be shown to troll Sheldon about his research paper, before admitting his real reason why he loves it. He can shown to be sarcastic at times, but mostly anyone can't really tell. Hawking can sometimes takes offense to anyone who mocks his disability, for instance, Sheldon gave him a nickname "wheels" for "Words with Friends" where Sheldon learnt Hawking's disapproval. Hawking doesn't mind having a small motorised toy version of himself. Physical appearance Stephen Hawking is a slender fair skinned man, with light brown hair and blue eyes. Hawking is paralyzed due to motor neuron disease and he is confined to a wheelchair with an automatic computer from Intel that activates his voice synthesizer, to help him with the synthesizer, a small sensor on the right side of his framed glasses picks up the muscle moves from his cheek and types characters and numbers on his keyboard. His suit consists of a dress shirt, jacket, and trousers in various colours in different episodes. Role in the series In Season 1, 2, and 3, Hawking is only mentioned. Until he makes his on-screen appearance on "The Hawking Excitation", where he arrives at Caltech and gives a lecture. Hawking allows Howard Wolowitz to control his wheelchair, and rewards him some parts from his wheelchair that were useless. Hawking reads Sheldon's paper and he is impressed; he invites Sheldon for a meeting with him. Sheldon meets his idol for the first time and he is honored to be here. Hawking reveals that not only did he enjoy reading his paper, he found a error in his paper, Sheldon looks in his paper and passes out after finally seeing his mistake. In "The Extract Obliteration", Sheldon challenges Hawking for a game "Words with Friends", Sheldon calls himself "Coop" and Hawking "Wheels". Throughout the game, Hawking becomes uncomfortable with the nickname "Wheels" and Sheldon now calls him "Stephen". Hawking finally stops playing for more than three days, until he resumes his turn on the game and wins the game (on Sheldon's decision to let him win). Hawking phones Sheldon about their game and calls him "Dr. Loser". Sheldon congratulates him for winning the game, Hawking asks him if he likes brain teasers. "What do Sheldon Cooper and a black hole have in common? They both suck. Neener, neener." For most of the series, Hawking now Skypes with the gang. In "The Troll Manifestation", Hawking trolls Sheldon over the gang's paper without Sheldon realizing who was the troll. They soon found out, Hawking reveals that he liked their paper, and admits that he did find it intriguing and after forty years in a wheelchair, one gets bored. He appears on Skype again, this time at Sheldon's birthday party in "The Celebration Experimentation". In "The Geology Elevation", Howard found his remote-controlled Stephen Hawking that he built and found in a box, Howard, along with Raj, show the toy to everyone who finds it in a bad taste, except Kripke who plans to send it to the girls' bathroom, prompting Howard to conclude that the toy to be offensive. Hawking appears on Skype, giving Sheldon some advice on to stop being jealous; Hawking has professional jealousy when he did not win the Noble Prize, and wishes that there was a small motorized version of himself - unbeknownst to Howard. Stephen Hawking later died peacefully in his sleep in Cambridge, which he will no longer appear further in the series. Category:Non-WarnerMedia characters Category:Characters Category:Live-action characters Category:Humans Category:The Big Bang Theory Characters Category:Physicists Category:Minor characters Category:Characters with disabilities Category:People Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Appeared as Themselves Category:Crossovers Category:Characters who based on Real People Category:Deceased characters